undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
True Lab
The True Laboratory is a hidden section of Alphys's Lab that can only be found while on track for the True Pacifist Route. Appearance In contrast to the bright, sterile color scheme of the Lab, the true lab is its grimy, dark, fog-filled twin. It is a dark blueish-green, and appears to be thoroughly decrepit, as if by lack of usage. It is filled with perplexing objects, including beds, sinks, refrigerators, wall fans, mirrors, and Golden flowers. There's also a vending machine that dispenses Popato Chisps. Main Story True Pacifist Route After the player has completed the date with Alphys by giving her Undyne's letter, Papyrus calls the protagonist and strongly recommends to them that they meet Alphys at her lab. When the player arrives at the Lab, there is a note in front of the previously locked door, which now opens upon approaching. After entering the door, the player descends an elevator, which promptly malfunctions and crashes. They then enter the True Laboratory, where they find several Lab Entries, Amalgamates, and four keys, which give access to the power supply to restart the elevator. Along the way, the player learns of how Alphys experimented with Determination, Souls, dead monsters, and Golden Flowers, in the process resurrecting monsters, such as Shyren's sister and Snowdrake's mother, in the form of Amalgamates and Asriel Dreemurr in the form of Flowey, respectively. While exploring the Laboratory, the player encounters a strange machine whose form eerily resembles that of Photoshop Flowey, albeit hollow and without Flowey's extra teeth, gums, or eyes. This is the DT Extraction Machine, which Alphys used to extract Determination from the six previously captured human Souls, the same Souls that Photoshop Flowey would use to power himself. Additionally, the protagonist finds several video tapes (all of which have no video aspect to them) that document conversation between Toriel and Asgore, and Asriel and the First Human. These tapes imply that the human possessed darker tendencies, along with implying that they actually attempted suicide as part of a plan to combine their soul with Asriel in order to pass through the barrier. After all this, the protagonist returns power to the elevator, and then is surrounded by Amalgamates, only to be saved by Alphys, who states how the Amalgamates can get violent when not fed. She thanks the protagonist for the help, and mentions that it is not the Amalgamates which would have made her "disappear" but instead something cowardly which she might do. As the player makes their way to the elevator, the exit cuts off and the voice of Asriel is heard congratulating the player. The elevator then leaves the player in New Home, with the elevator down to the Core vined off so that the player cannot leave, showing that the Pacifist Ending's requirements have been completed. Genocide and Near-Genocide Neutral Route Upon defeating Undyne the Undying, she informs the player that Alphys has evacuated the majority of the remaining monsters someplace safe, heavily implying to be True Lab. In near-genocide ending, Alphys informs that despite having to reveal truth about her to everyone, people still treated her like a hero. In Genocide ending, the evacuation was for nothing as the world itself was destroyed. Lab Entries Lab Entries can be found on the numerous panels can be seen throughout the lab. There are a total of 21 lab entries but there are two inaccessible 17th lab entries, one of them is presumed to have been written by W. D. Gaster is completely in Wingdings and cannot be accessed through normal means.https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=520337707 Most of the entries contain major information about Alphys's experimentation concerning Souls, Determination, monsters, and Flowey. *'ENTRY NUMBER 1:' This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL. *'ENTRY NUMBER 2:' The barrier is locked by SOUL power.. Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of monsters. *'ENTRY NUMBER 3:' But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power... Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans... The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last... *'ENTRY NUMBER 4:' I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS. I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them... I don't think he should. *'ENTRY NUMBER 5:' I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... "Determination." *'ENTRY NUMBER 6:' ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down." Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then... Freedom might be closer than we all thought. *'ENTRY NUMBER 7:' We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL... So then... What about something that's neither human nor monster? *'ENTRY NUMBER 8:' I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it... In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live? *'ENTRY NUMBER 9:' things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the SOULs. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do? *'ENTRY NUMBER 10:' experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go... *'ENTRY NUMBER 11:' now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore... then we'll never be friends ever again. ... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty... *'ENTRY NUMBER 12:' nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination." i want this to work. *'ENTRY NUMBER 13:' one of the bodies opened its eyes. *'ENTRY NUMBER 14:' Everyone that had fallen down... ... has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...? *'ENTRY NUMBER 15:' Seems like this research was a dead end... But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :) *'ENTRY NUMBER 16:' no No NO NO NO NO *'ENTRY NUMBER 17 (cannot actually be accessed in the lab):' monsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down. everyone's melted together... *'ENTRY NUMBER 17 (Can be encountered when leaving the room with Alphys at the end of the true lab sequence if your fun values are correct, encountering the message in this way will not crash the game):' DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING ... WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK? *'ENTRY NUMBER 18:' the flower's gone. *'ENTRY NUMBER 19:' the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore. *'ENTRY NUMBER 20:' ASGORE left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks asgore. *'ENTRY NUMBER 21:' i spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element. References Trivia * A large portion of Entry Number Seventeen is ciphered in Wingdings, a Microsoft Word font. * There is a known glitch in which the Blue Key cannot be seen after being dropped, but can still be picked up. * The teacup mentioned in Entry Number 20 can be found in Alphys's lab, sitting on her desk. * The DT Extraction Machine also heavily resembles a Cervine (Deer) skull, the same way Sans's gaster blasters resemble Canid (Dog) skulls and Asriel's skull during the final battle is Capra (Goat). Being that it is this shape and identical in design to Gyftrot's head there may be a connection between them. May be a reference to Wolfram & Hart from the TV show Angel. * If the player enters the refrigerator room without turning on the ventilation first, the fog will change the protagonist’s interactions with the environment to vague assumptions. The refrigerators will be described as “It’s some sort of cold, rectangular object.” Other observations are: ** “There's something here... It feels like it's breathing. ** “There’s something here... It feels like a tree, ripe with delicious fruit. ** “There's something here... It feels warm, and moist.” ** “There’s something here... Something in the shape of a man.” * It’s speculated that the man-like shape seen in the fog of the lab might be an apparition of W.D Gaster, the previous royal scientist. Category:Locations Category:Hotland